


Ruinas

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, FictoberMF18, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, motinfanficker, poliamor, ruinas, toxic, trieja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Angst] Sabían que Heidi no era su salvación, sin embargo, preferían el engaño del dulce placebo a afrontar la cruda realidad.





	Ruinas

La perdición de ambos fue su egoísmo, y no que los dos lo fueran, sino que Bill había conseguido que primara sus decisiones, deseos, caprichos y había dilapidado su relación, volviéndola tóxica y maltrecha, porque sus cimientos no podían sostenerse sólo con Tom cediendo y dando todo de sí.

Ahora sólo quedaban ruinas, de un amor que una vez fue puro y sincero.

Lo único que los unía era ella, Heidi, y se aferraban a la mujer como a un flotador salvavidas.

Sabían que tarde o temprano la inmensidad del océano los tragaría al no haber un barco donde subirse, sin embargo, el placebo, el dulce placebo, los mantenía a flote.


End file.
